Vash Round Three
by Catherine Ellis
Summary: On a visit to a Starbase Picard encounters an old flame. Does she still have a stronger pull over him than Beverly? This short story is set after the book Resistance, which means Picard and Crusher are now lovers.


Vash - Round Three

**Vash - Round Three**

**by Catherine Ellis**

**Summary : **On a visit to a Starbase Picard encounters an old flame. Does she still have a stronger pull over him than Beverly? This short story is set after the book Resistance, which means Picard and Crusher are now lovers.

**Rating : **Any Age

**Disclaimer :** Paramount own the Star Trek characters. I'm just exercising them for my own amusement.

"Jean-Luc!"

The voice was familiar, Picard turned and watched the caller approach. The lithe confident stride reminded him why he'd been attracted to her on first sight.

"Captain," she purred as she reached his side, "this is an unexpected pleasure. I hope you're pleased to see me?"

It was eight years since Q had forced them to play out a Robin Hood/Maid Marian charade. Part of him would have preferred to say she was a half forgotten memory, but in truth his thoughts still strayed in her direction occasionally.

"Vash, what brings you here?" he replied, ignoring her question.

"Oh you know, opportunities."

"Opportunities? So whose antiquities are you stealing this time?"

"Jean-Luc! That wasn't very gallant of you." She flashed a mischievous smile at him and ran a finger down his arm.

His body responded - there was no denying it.

"I could ask you the same question," she continued, "why are you here? I didn't notice the Enterprise at one of the docking bays."

"I've been summoned by Starfleet to discuss a new management proposal."

"Sounds fascinating," she mocked. "But I'm sure you'd rather spend the evening with me.

There's an excellent Andorian restaurant on level four."

Picard hesitated. He wasn't sure he trusted himself in her company. Temptation could be avoided if he claimed he had to work, but if he did that would he ever be free of her? Wouldn't she always remain the irresistible fantasy woman who haunted his relationship with Beverly? Maybe it was time he faced the challenge?

"Andorian sounds fine to me. Lead on."

Vash gave a brief triumphant smile, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was still under her command, though she would have to remind him he was supposed to take her arm.

The waiter placed the last of their dishes on the table and then left them to it. Jean-Luc leant forward and breathed in the aromas, if it tasted as good as it smelt he was in for a treat.

"See, I told you you would enjoy yourself." Vash smiled at him provocatively while she gracefully removed her jacket. The blouse underneath was made of the finest silk. Picard was immediately aware that it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her breasts were still as firm and shapely as he remembered. He swallowed and forced his voice to work.

"Tell me what you've been up to. I'm interested."

Twenty minutes later she had reached her sixth story. They were all entertaining though in a similar way; many contained elements that reminded him of their first encounter on Risa. As a result Picard began to realise that he wasn't as unique in her life as he had liked to believe.

How many men was it that she had beguiled into helping her? And why were they all older men, like himself? There's no fool like an ...? The saying stuck in his head.

"I've just returned from Bedervern 7." She was telling him.

"Were you there during the earthquake?"

"Yes, but I was able to get a flight out just two days later. A transport captain owed me a favour."

Two days? Places on such flights should have been reserved for the seriously injured. Picard had learnt to tolerate her dubious behaviour, it was part of the adventurous streak he found so appealing. However, this action was hard to forgive. That she could do such a thing, and admit to it without shame, demonstrated a selfishness he found hard to stomach. If only she had told him of her efforts to aid the victims or her patient wait for a flight; if she had done that he could have justified his admiration for her. As it was he was forced to concede that excitement and lust were the cause of his interest.

Something in his manner conveyed disapproval, Vash decided to change the subject.

"So who's in charge of the Enterprise while you're away?"

"My CMO, Beverly Crusher."

"The red-headed doctor? You're joking."

"Dr Crusher is a qualified and experienced bridge officer. Her 'Commander' rank is not honorary." His tone was sterner than he'd intended.

"A talented lady." Vash conceded reluctantly.

"Yes. Very."

To be fair to Vash, she wasn't the first to question his choice. With Worf – his first officer – away, McGovern the Second Officer or La Forge would have been more obvious deputies. However McGovern was new to his post and Picard was not yet sure of his capabilities. La Forge was in the middle of testing some new equipment which he had been looking forward to for months. He wouldn't have thanked him for a spell in the big chair. Given all this, leaving Beverly in command made perfect sense.

As before, Vash guessed she had annoyed him, though how she wasn't quite sure how. Perhaps it was better to keep her mouth shut and rely on her physical charms. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. The fabric tightened across her breasts. Jean-Luc's eyes focused on the intended target. She lowered her hand to the table intending to touch his, but Picard withdrew it at the last moment. Her irritation grew. Any man who had become her lover was supposed to be available whenever she wished.

"What's the matter, Captain? Don't tell me age is beginning to dampen your interest?"

Her comment was intended to goad him into responding, instead it only repulsed him further. "Perhaps you need someone to get the fire going again?"

"Thank you for the offer," he replied acerbically, "but there is no need on that account."

"Why then? ... No, let me guess. You and the 'talented' doctor?"

Again he hesitated, but why be reluctant to tell her? His crew all knew that they were lovers.

"Your assumption is correct."

Vash gave him a 'sly-dog' smile and returned to her food.

Picard did the same.

Both were silent for some time, until Vash felt compelled to try again.

"You know," she whispered, "your Doctor need never know if you and I ... for old times sake?"

"I'd know."

She stared at him, baffled. "I don't understand."

"No, I don't suppose you do."

Picard finished off his wine and pushed his plate away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He stood up. "Meeting you again has been . . .'educational'. Thank you for that. Good-bye Vash."

The journey back to the Enterprise would take three days as she had been sent to rescue survivors from a distant Nivaran colony, devastated by forest fires. These days with nothing to do was unsettling. It left him with time to think and that was something he would rather have avoided. All too often he found himself dwelling on his encounter with Vash. Her behaviour had offended him, but was his so perfect? Plenty of times he had risked his own life to save others, but was that for their sakes or for love of glory? When it came to smaller sacrifices with no laurels attached what then? Wasn't he just as self-centred as her? Thinking back over his life there were many occasions when his career had taken priority over relationships with family, friends and lovers.

Maybe he and Vash deserve each other.

At Deep Space Four, the Commander showed him the reports from the Enterprise about its rescue mission. Their contents bore uncomfortable similarity to the fire-storms in which he had almost lost Nella Darren. Irrational fears started haunting his thoughts - had Beverly handed over command to McGovern and led the medical teams herself? That would explain why McGovern was sending all the audio reports and not her. One dispatch had included news of four seriously injured members of the crew. He could have called the ship to learn their identities but dreaded to have his fears confirmed. The last night of his wait was plagued with repeated dreams in which Beverly's medical station was over-run by fire. Finally falling asleep he was only awakened by a call from the Commander telling him that the Enterprise was coming into view.

From the observation ring she was a beautiful sight. Surrounded by the 12 Nivarian ships she was escorting, she looked like some mother creature protecting her young.

"Do you want to be transported aboard?"

Picard declined the offer. He knew whoever was in command would want the pleasure of completing the docking themselves.

Entering by a walkway, he made his way through corridors crowded with refugees. When the lift doors opened onto the bridge he breathed again. Beverly was there, her back turned towards him. Some of the crew noticed his presence, but he signalled to them to ignore him until she had given her final commands to disembark the Nivarians.

When that was done, he spoke.

"You seem to have had some excitement while I was away."

Beverly turned quickly at his voice.

"It's good to have you back, Sir." The words were for her Captain but the look was for her lover.

"Oh, I don't know. From what I've heard you've all managed very well on your own."

"All that training you insist on has its merits," she replied.

Examining her face more closely Picard could see the fatigue underneath the triumph.

"Doctor, how long have you been on bridge duty?"

She looked to McGovern for an answer.

"Nine hours, 20 minutes Sir."

"In that case I think you deserve some rest."

"Thank you." She mouthed.

As they passed she touched his hand discreetly, then climbed the ramp to the lift. As she did so everyone on the bridge stood to attention. Crusher stopped, both stunned and moved by their acknowledgement of her achievement. She nodded in thanks, unable to speak.

When the lift doors had shut behind her, Picard invited McGovern into his ready-room.

"Tell me about the injuries amongst the crew."

The Lieutenant was surprised the Captain hadn't asked about the ship first, that was his usual priority.

When the reporting was over, McGovern told him there was something he wanted to say.

"Go ahead."

"I would like to apologise, Sir."

"For what?"

"When you chose Dr Crusher to take command, I questioned the wisdom of that decision. Having worked with her these past days, I now realise she's a very able officer. If I had been in charge we would not have rescued so many Nivarians."

Picard looked at the young man.

"Michael, the fact that you can so readily admit that confirms my confidence in you. Do you feel ready to take responsibility for our next survey mission? It'll mean taking the ship through two ion storms?"

Picard sat in a chair by their bed and watched her sleeping, the lights from the Space Station being enough to see her face by. McGovern was not the only one to be impressed with how well she had coped. It must have been hard for her not to rush back to Sickbay and leave the bridge to someone else.

He gave a snort of laughter. One definite difference between her and Vash was that he'd always be proud to have her at his side.

As he bent to remove a boot Beverly stirred and then spoke

"It's all right, I'm not asleep. You can turn on the light."

He moved closer and lent down to kiss her gently on the mouth. A bare arm stretched out and a hand stroked the back of his head.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you."

Standing up, he continued with his undressing.

"Are you allowed to tell me what Star Fleet wanted?"

"No, sorry."

"Anything you can tell me about your trip?"

He paused.

"I had supper with Vash."

"Oh."

She studied his face, to her relief there was no sign of guilt or embarrassment.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Much the same."

"So she made a pass at you then?"

Picard laughed. "How did you guess? And in case you're wondering, I told her I was spoken for."

"That wouldn't have bothered her."

"True. I didn't stay to explain. She'd never understand that I don't see loyalty as a restraint or believe that I get pleasure from belonging to one person."

Beverly breathed easier at his words.

"Come here."

He liked the commanding tone of her request. Dropping the night-wear he was about to don, he slipped quickly between the sheets. There he was welcomed by a warm and naked body.

"Anything else you should be telling me?" she asked as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Let me see … one of your admirers sends his regards."

"Oh yes? Which one?"

"Admiral Wainwright."

"I hope you told him I was spoken for."

"Do I have the right to say that?"

Beverly lifted herself up onto an elbow and looked down on him.

"You have."

Picard beamed with pride. He stroked her cheek, then pulled her down on top of him. What could he find with Vash that he couldn't find here? Nothing.

The end.

.


End file.
